Serum Santos
Serum Santos is an active mage of the group Moon Drop, the silent twin of Florence Godspell and the product of a vicious lifestyle. Prior his introduction into the group, Serum was a mercenary who was particularly known for his adept control over High Speed, a relatively rare branch to use as an individual's primary magic. His active combination of his unique blades with his magic allows him to easily dispatch groups of opponents, a trait leading towards his title of Infinite Symphony. An extremely elegant yet, powerful swordsman by his own right, his heritage alone has additionally earned himself enough recognition to be practically infamous throughout the country of Pergrande. Appearance Despite being male, Serum holds what is commonly observed as a feminine appearance. Long Black hair that is lengthy enough to extend to his mid back, his fringe is composed of a single strand of hair in the middle of his forehead. The rest of it mostly frames his face, as well as going behind his shoulders to rest on his back. Serum's usual attire often consists of a plain red robe that is worn over a tight fitting, long sleeved shirt that is of a deep red colour, almost resembling purple. His pants are usually of a brand resembling black cargo pants that are held up by a leather belt. On the outside, the Red Robe holds an additional belt around his hips that serves as a means of holstering his blades. From the side, it gives off an appearance that Serum is infact possessing three blades when in fact, he is using two. The reason being that the second blade; the Venom Reaper, is often kept in a whip like shape as such, the sheath is also kept in an odd formation. Personality Serum holds a somewhat quiet, detached personality; trying to avoid forming tight bonds or connections with those around him. On several occasions he has offered a helping hand but tries to keep to himself, avoiding interference with events outside his concern due to his stance that he should remain neutral to the events around him. As a result of his stance, he often lectures Florence on how important it is to maintain this mindset, fearing that she is becoming too friendly with the members of Moon Drop and becoming more of a fighter than an observer. The irony of this, is that Serum himself has openly displayed how much he cares for his sister and others and also puts himself directly on the front lines in most battles. One could argue that this is for self preservation, but he has also protected his comrades on various occasions, which is in direct contrast to his stubborn beliefs. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Prologue Arc *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE '''Set Out! *The Godspells *The Felled Pride *Leopard in Knight's Clothing *The Devil Inside *Chasing a Zombie *Creating a Legend *Creating Moon Drop Dragon Hunting *So...now what? *The Majestic Six Equipment Ram Rapier- Serum wields a rapier, that despite all other models, his is surprisingly sturdy. This is because the blade was meant to be the blade of a broadsword, as well as the fact that the whole weapon is made up of a magical metal. The design of the Rapier is that of a thin, normal sword, but with a few exceptions. The guard is fitted with an engine that is composed entirely of magical materials. As the blade is thrusted forward, the engine decreases the weight, allowing the user to move it at extremely high speeds. Venom Reaper: Sonnet- Serum wields a second blade that is very rarely used unless he is in a dangerous situation. The blade resembles a normal broadsword/ scimitar but, like the Ram Rapier, has been fitted with several properties. The blade guard is pointed, and holds within it several lachrima orbs. When swung at an extremely high speed, the lachrimas activate, letting loose energy in the shape of a swing i.e. A thrust would give a very narrow arc of energy, a swing would give off an arc that resembles a blade of wind. The Venom Reaper also has the special property of being able to change appearance according to the user's wishes. This ability is often used to change shape in the midst of a battle, giving it immense flexibility and an unpredictable, whip like- movement, earning it the nickname of Sonnet. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Human Category:Sword user Category:Team Moon Drop